The present disclosure relates to a methods and systems for managing communication devices such as mobile telephones. In particular it provides methods and systems for a user to manage multiple communication devices.
Mobile telephones and other mobile communication devices, such as tablet computers, have become ubiquitous. Many users carry and use multiple mobile communication devices. For example, a person may carry a company phone which they use for work related calls and communications, and a personal phone which they use for communication with family and friends. Further, it is common for people who regularly visit foreign countries to carry an additional phone with a subscriber identity module (SIM) for a network operator local to the country that they are visiting.
Interacting with multiple communication devices can be inconvenient for a user. For example, when a telephone call is received on one device, a user must locate that device to answer the call.